Mystic Blue
by Megami no Hikari1
Summary: In a world where gods and goddesses are considered naught but forgotten lore and legends, a young girl comes of age and slowly unravels a mystery as old as her homeworld and time itself. AU KaIY
1. In the Beginning

There can be no creation without destruction… 

_-Unknown_

In the beginning there was but One God, an omniscient and all knowing being.  This God filled the void of the heavens with stars to light the emptiness and planets to orbit about those stars so that they would never be lonely.  While this omnipotent being's heart was filled with wonder and happiness at his creations, he soon realized that he lacked the companionship he gifted to the heavens and realized he too could experience loneliness.  So of himself, he made twelve children, each blessed with a different countenance, power, and personality.   Of them he would have been proud, had he not sacrificed himself to create such beings of beauty and wonder.  

So the twelve gods and goddesses were born into a world without guidance save the love of the One God who created them.  When they first opened their eyes, the beauty of the heavens dazzled these godlings.   Their thirst for knowledge and understanding urged them to venture forth amongst the stars and find a place to call their own.  So the 12 otherworldly beings divided, each going their separate ways across the heavens.  

One among them, the goddess Midoriko, ventured to a solar system which held a world of brilliant blue with a single silver moon orbiting silently in its midst and felt a unexplained warmth bloom in her bosom.  After searching galaxy after galaxy, She'd found a place to call her own.  She blessed the world with a name in her native tongue that would be shortened to the Blue Star by its future inhabitants.  Fueled by her love and compassion, she gifted the world of sapphire with her power and from her fingers life sprang.  With her power she created four avatars, all of different personality and countenance, to be her companions as she shaped and molded this new world to her desire.  She deigned each avatar with the duty of maintaining one element from which the Blue Star was created; fire (courage), earth (wisdom), water (strength), air (love).  

Under their supervision, the Blue Star became a place of lush beauty and wonder.  Mountains stood majestically, seas rolled in shining splendor, clouds moved gracefully through the air, and the fiery light of the sun nourished life.  Midoriko saw all of this and was pleased.  One day while Midoriko stood in a valley of emerald grass staring up at sky of untainted blue, the wind whipping through her shining, ethereal locks, she realized although she treasured her Blue Star she did not wish to covet it.  She lifted her had to the heavens and created animals to roam the hills, the valleys, and the very seas of her beloved planet but she felt that something was missing. 

After consulting with her avatars, she decided to create lesser mortal beings in the images of her brothers and sisters to populate her glorious Blue Star using the combination of the four elements to bring them to life.  She gave each a name and doted upon them.  She gave each of her children the gift of magic and held them close to her heart.  The humans adored their goddess and sang her praises so loudly it could be heard throughout the galaxy.  The humans multiplied and flourished, building a huge palace of stone and magic crystal for the goddess Midoriko to reside in.  They held festivals in her name, dancing and singing in joyous celebration.  This made Midoriko smile and laugh.  She danced among them and sang of worlds she hoped her children would one day see and her beautiful voice rang through the heavens.   

Her siblings soon took notice of Midoriko's creations and some followed suit, creating and molding beings to their liking and creating worlds to their tastes.  One sibling, Taisho, gifted the goddess with his own creation.  Taisho named his creation youkai, proud immortal beings of strength and loyalty.    The goddess loved these beings just as she loved her own children and the youkai, impressed by her power and kindness, reciprocated and vowed their loyalty to the goddess for all time.  

As technology advanced, Midoriko's children as well as those of her siblings traveled from world to world, mingling amongst each other and gaining knowledge.  All things flourished and all the gods, goddesses and their children were happy save one…

Naraku, a powerful god, had grown envious of his siblings and strived to create a galaxy of splendor to outshine the others.  However, his creations were marred by his feelings of jealousy and pride and therefore self-destructed.  His children fought bloody amongst themselves, trying to dominate and subdue all who opposed them.  The god saw this and was embittered and became twisted by his own selfish desires.  He began to thrive off of chaos and woe, for it was all he could create and corruption pleased him.  

He went from galaxy to galaxy corrupting and destroying the civilizations his siblings created and fed off the chaos he created.  His power grew exponentially until his siblings were unable to hold back the tide of his hatred and he destroyed them all.

Being the last uncorrupted child of the One God, Midoriko sought to fend off the tide of Naraku's destructive behavior.  However, his chaotic aura slipped past her guard and caused a horrendous on the Blue Star that threatened the very foundation of her beloved world.  As Midoriko witnessed human pitted against human and youkai against youkai, tears fell from her eyes and rage bloomed in her breast.  She used her power to lock away her fiendish brother in the farthest reaches of space and carried the avatars along with the survivors of her war-ravaged world to the desolate moon.  She blessed the small planet with life and named it Lunar.      

Midoriko's hopes to recreate her wondrous world were dashed when she realized that the legacy of Naraku lived in the hearts of some.  The humans were ever dependant on her strength and the youkai blamed the weak humans for their exodus to Lunar.  The youkai left Midoriko's presence and traveled to the farthest reaches of the planet.  In sadness the goddess tended to her children and protected them.  Slowly but surely, Midoriko extracted herself from the forefront.  Over years, she appointed her avatars as her guardians and strategically forced humans into the roles of power.  The goddess faded into the pages of forgotten lore and legends and her avatars too became things of bedtime stories amongst the inhabitants of Lunar.  

Some still believe the goddess still watches over them.   Others disavow any knowledge of her existence.  However, all still stare at the ever-looming Blue Star and wonder how it came to be there and what mysteries that planet holds.  __


	2. The Night Before the Festival

Amidst a sea of emerald grass swaying gracefully in the wind below a sky of bright blue, a young girl stood warily surveying her surroundings.  A strong gust of wind blew past her, causing her blue-black tresses to trail in its wake.  Her unique bluish gray eyes flash in confusion as she takes in the sights before her.

_I've never seen grass this green or a sky this blue…_

_                But where am I? _

_                This isn't home…_

This time a frigid wind blew past her, seeping through her skin and chilling her to her very bones.  In a feeble attempt to protect herself against the strong, pervasive element, the young girl wrapped her arms about her body.   The bone chilling wind seemed to twirl about her, ripping through her hair and pressing her thin pajamas close to her skin.  In mounting fear, the young girl clutched her arms about herself tightly and clamped her eyes shut as a scream tore its way from her throat.

                _What's happening?  _

Without warning the wind ceased as quickly as it came and then there was naught but silence.  Its victim dared not open her tightly clamped eyes as she shivered uncontrollably in fear and the lingering cold sensation the horrid wind left in its wake.  Suddenly, shouts and clang of metal against metal assaulted her ears.  The smell of fire and decay permeated her senses.  The young girl frantically opened her wide eyes to a scene of carnage and destruction.  Towering structures that could have once been considered things of beauty toppled and crumbled in a sea flames.  Humans and beast fought and tore at each all around her.  

The overwhelmed young woman whirled in fright, trying to find a place to run to, a place to hide from this bloodshed.  She stumbled backwards, pushing her heavy hair away from her face and choking back a sob.

                _Why is this happening?  Where am I?  I just want to go…_

She felt her throat grow dry as the desert when she looked up to see her home but not as she knew it to be… the silver orb of Lunar loomed far above her, calmly hanging in the heavens and seemingly unfazed by the destruction below it.  Before she could comprehend what was happening, maniacal laughter boomed over the battle zone.  The horrid laughter echoed and increased in volume, becoming so loud she could hear nothing but the awful sound.  

                _No!_

Kagome…

                _Make it stop…  Stop calling me…_

Kagome…

                Kagome!!!!

                Kagome lurched forward in her bed, breathing heavily.  Perspiration dotted her forehead and her hair lay lank and sweaty on her forehead and neck.

                "Oh god… not those dream again…" Kagome groaned as she propped herself up on her bent knees and stared at the content of her dimly lit bedroom and then out of her little window.  Outside, the Blue Star hung in the air, glowing brightly in the night sky. 

                She heaved a long-suffering sigh and forced herself out of bed, knowing she could no longer sleep.  Kagome walked over to her window and leaned her forehead on the cold pane of glass.  She spent many nights like this since she'd turned twelve.  Every month or sometimes every other week, she had vivid visions so real that she could barely believe that it all was just a dream.

                Kagome wrapped her arms tightly about her midsection and her soft breath fogged her windowpane.  _What's wrong with me?  Why do I keep having these nightmares?  I don't understand any of them… I've been having these dreams since…  since father died…_

She felt tears burn the backs of her eyes and her hands clenched convulsively in the folds of her nightclothes.  _So many things happened back then…  So many things I wish I never knew…_

"Kagome?" a young voice whispered in the darkness.

                The young girl's train of thought abruptly ended at the sound of a voice that could only belong to her beloved younger brother, Souta.  Slowly, she turned away from her window and looked toward the source of the voice.  

"Souta, what are you doing out of bed?  It's far too late for you to be up…" Kagome lectured in a voice barely above a whisper.

                The nine-year-old boy rubbed his eye tiredly, "I tried but I couldn't fall asleep.  Then I heard you shuffling around so…"

                "You came to be nosey…" Kagome replied playfully, ruffling her brother's brown locks when he came close enough.  

                "You could say that… if you want to be a brat about it…" Souta grumbled, "That's what I get for worrying about you.  What are you doing up anyway?"

                Kagome turned back to the window and sighed.  "I'm just worried about tomorrow.  It's the Goddess Festival…  I don't want to mess up or anything…"  

                Souta was silent for a moment, "Nightmares, huh?"

                Kagome tensed and then let out a little chuckle.  _I'll never know how this nine-year-old pipsqueak can catch me in a lie faster than the village magistrate.  _

Souta took her silence as a positive reply and shifted a little closer her too her.  "Are they ever going to go away?"

                "I don't know…  I wish I could say yes…"  Kagome replied quietly as she looked down at the young boy she'd grown so close to over the years.   His wide brown eyes were filled with apprehension.  

                Kagome gave Souta lopsided smile and pulled him closer to her side. Being of an age when girls were gross and tossed aside for anything that had more than two legs, it surprised Kagome how precocious and utterly sensitive Souta could be, at least in private.  There were times when it was Souta's devotion to his elder sister that kept her from shattering totally.  Despite her efforts not to think on such morose topics, the young girl's memories raced back to such an occasion five years ago…

***

                  From the moment her father's companions and fellow archaeologists crowded into their little living area carrying Higurashi Hiro's tattered cloak and somber expressions, Kagome-chan felt her heart tremble in fear.  

                Matsuo, a close friend of her father who traveled often at Hiro's side and on this fateful expedition, pulled his cap from his head and clenched it tightly until tanned knuckles whitened, "Mina, I, we…  there's something we need to tell you…"  His voice began to crack a bit as tried his best to relay the events that led to tragedy.

                The smile of unaffected friendliness that Mina Higurashi, Kagome's mother, greeted the travel worn men with slipped a notch and her hand twisted in her pristine apron.  Apprehension was building her warm brown eyes but, she waited to react, unwilling to assume the worst and always hoping for the best.

                "Well you see…" Matsuo continued with difficulty, "On expedition to the Mystic Ruins of Malta, we encountered a great deal of resistance from the resident monsters.  We should have turned back… we should have… but Hiro… he had this fire in his eyes, he believed we were so close and he said 'There's no way I'll let a couple of beasties hinder me from the pursuit of knowledge.'  We did make it there finally but… when we settled down for the night… we were ambushed.  We fought valiantly and did the best we could but some of us didn't make it.   Dean was under heavy attack and Hiro went to save him.  I tried to get to him but then it was too late.  Mina, I'm sorry…."      

                When the words no one in the Higurashi household ever wanted to hear slipped from their lips, she screamed inwardly in denial.  But instead, she ran to her mother who had crumpled to the floor sobbing and clutching tightly at her husband's much abuse traveling gear.  Kagome wanted to yell at the men to go away and stop their awful lies as rage bloomed futilely in her bosom.  Looking at the teary eyes and pain racked expression of the explorers; her anger instantly died and was replaced by deep sorrow.  Trying to be the pillar of strength for young Souta and her mother, Kagome took it upon herself to comfort them both.  Together her family and friends of her father grieved for the loss of Hiro Higurashi, a brave and honorable husband and father.  

                A month came and went since her father's death and the loss left a dull, throbbing pain in Kagome's chest.  She only cried in private, not wanting to upset her mother and little brother who were still grieving.  At times like this, she would go into her father's small study, stack full of research and maps of places he promised to take her.  Tears seeped from her eyes as she remembered his laughing voice.

                _"We'll go on a journey when you're old enough…  I'll show the world, I promise."_

"What happened daddy?  Why did you leave me?" Kagome sobbed raggedly as she buried her tear streaked face in her arms and leaned on her father's crowded desk.  

                When her tears were spent, she would linger in her father's private space.  Fingering the Lunarian globe and letting her father's memory wash over her, Kagome would whisper to her father hoping he could hear her.

                "Daddy, I'm still practicing with the bow and arrows you gave me.  Now, I can shoot a bull's eye seven times in a row.  I learned a new spell too…  I can conjure fire now…  It's not enough to defend with but at least I can make campfires now.  I learned to heal stuff too.  Yesterday, I burned my hand while chanting that fire spell and the chanted the healing spell like you taught me…   It worked Daddy… it really worked…  I hope you're proud of me…  I'll keep learning, I promise… and then I'll go and see the world…  We'll see it together, daddy because you'll be in my heart the whole time."

                Kagome-chan could almost feel her father's presence wrapping about her lovingly and sometimes if she looked close enough; his aura sparkled in the air around her.  Through a sheen of tears, the preadolescent child smiled and hugged her midsection, willing to pretend that it was her father's arms instead.  

                "I won't cry anymore, I promise…  I know you want us all to be happy and besides, you died doing the very thing you loved….  I just miss you so much…" Kagome-chan heaved as sigh and wiped her eyes.  Her eyes swept over the small room hoping to somehow conjure her father's presence and then a book covered by worn leather lying on the windowsill caught her attention.  On its cover was the ancient insignia of Midoriko stamped in gold filigree.  Kagome's stormy blue eyes widened as she realized that this book was one of items that his companions managed to salvage after the attack in Malta.  She picked up the book and hugged it tightly, inhaling its earthy smell. She cracked it open seeing her father's named written in his scratchy script on the inside of the cover.  Flipping through the pages a little more, she noticed that it seemed to be a diary of sorts.  Each entry was dated and titled according to the event.  Kagome hesitated to read any of the entries in fear that she would be prying into her father's innermost thoughts.  She struggled with herself, trying to discern if she should leave the book where it lie or take it.  In the end, her childish curiosity and her desperate need to hold her father as close to her heart as possible won out and she took the diary and fled to her room.    

Day after day she read, relishing the way her father vividly described each adventure.  In her mind's eye she could see every detail, hear the echo of ancient tombs he explored and see the breathtaking views from atop a mountain's peak at sunset.  Each entry filled her heart with wonder and made her long to see every place Hiro Higurashi described.  One evening an unusual entry caught Kagome's eye while she settled down by the fire in her family's small living area to read her father's journal.

                Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the entry was marked on her birthday.  

_Year 2558 AE (_After the exile to Lunar) _Month Avrillunius _(Equivalent to April) Day_ Quadrimus the 18th _(the fourth day of a seven day week)

                                

_To say that this expedition's events have been surprising would be an understatement of astronomical proportions.  I could have never in all my short years have predicted this… it's amazing… and utterly unbelievable and… I am not doing myself much justice by babbling on in shock either…  I am digressing from my purpose so I must get back on track and stop making an utter cake of myself in my own journal…  It has been many weeks since I actually have been able to write in this journal of mine due to nature of our journey._

_The journey to the Silver Spire was an arduous that took the sheer will and courage of my fellow travelers to achieve.  To be honest, when I proposed that we seek out this tower, I hadn't adequate enough information to make a full blown expedition of it.  Scanty clues from badly damaged texts we procured on our advent to the abandoned palace of Atta and a few other translated texts I collected in my travels served as our guide through over grown forests, several of which seemed untouched by humans hands since the goddess Midoriko created them, teeming with monsters and so confusing one could get lost in them for all eternity.  Following my adventurer's instinct, I convinced Dean and Matsuo to follow suit and soon we had a whole team of archaeologist's and historians._

_It took us more than a week to venture through the Forests of Illusion and another two weeks to venture over the craggy gray mountains into land we'd neither had reference to on maps or any of the travel guides.  Our numbers had dwindled by then.  Some of our team had been injured and needed medical attention.  They turned back with the help of others who developed serious doubts that the Spire actually existed. I was not deterred in the least.  As our group reduced in numbers, my desire to see this ancient relic doubled and redoubled.  I can't say that at the time I actually knew why…_

_We journeyed beyond the mountains in two days time and settled for the night in a rocky valley.  Dean and Matsuo both agreed that the area was unsettlingly quiet because we had yet to encounter one fiend since we stepped foot into the valley.  I could not help but agree and decided that I along with Gensao and Tetamo would take shifts guarding our travel weary group._

At daybreak, we packed our gear and traveled through valley along side the sheer gray walls of the mountain that bordered it.  After walking for what seemed like a million miles, we came to odd indentation at least a mile in length and width in the mountain's wall.  We ventured forth and found an oasis of pure beauty cradled within the mountain's bosom.  Crystal formations jutted forth from the ground and glittered in the afternoon sun.  Within a spring inlaid with marble lie a beautiful yet eroded statue of the Goddess holding the image of what seemed to be Lunar in her arms.  Crumbling columns lined a shining silver gray pathway of granite stone, leading to a towering spire of glittering silver white.  Neither the mountains ominous shadow nor the cloudy afternoon sky dimmed the light that seemed to emanate off this majestic tower.  Sculpted winged beasts and angels in all their ethereal splendor soared across the façade of the tall edifice and appeared to beckon us to venture within its ancient depths.

_Gensao commented that he could almost feel the magic rolling off the tower in waves. Perhaps some magic ward had been placed on this area. That might explain the lack of monsters.  I found it curious that we encountered no fiends or ghouls as we traveled through the valley to this place.   Anyways, we set camp for the night before the Silver Spire.  The rest of the team wanted to explore the area and the tower itself at daybreak.  I was far too anxious to sleep that night and lie outside, looking up at the spire wondering what secrets this mysterious tower held…_

_The next morning we had no difficulty getting into the tower.  Dean, thank Midoriko, had knowledge of ancient Lunarian script and was able to translate the spell carved on the huge metal doors of the tower.  The doors swung open, creaking on its hinges.  Our team stepped within with torches in hand only to find that this place pulsed with silver light.  Some of us were wary and almost afraid of the intensity of the magic flowing through the place. I, on the other hand, was enchanted…_

_We set some of team at the bottom floor and traveled upward, through huge rooms covered with mythological creatures and images of the goddess herself.  We gathered many treasures that day…  None so great as what I was about to find…_

_When we were sure we'd reached the top floor of the spire, Dean, Gensao, Matsuo, and I came to a silver room with walls of images depicting the plight of the Blue Star and the goddess' travel to Lunar carved into them.  The room was definitely untouched by time and magic seemed to shimmer visibly in the air.  In the middle of the room floating within a beam of shimmering light was a spinning small-scale representation of the Blue Star itself. We all stood in awe of this spinning miracle.  I was so entranced by it that I walked forth and attempted to touch it._

_All that I remember is seeing a huge flash of light before I woke up on the floor.  After getting over my shock, I realized that I was no longer in the presence of my colleagues or even in the same room with them.  This room was sapphire blue and pulsing with light emanating from a large spinning crystal nestled within some odd sort of holding cell. Despite the fear flowing in my veins, I walked over the crystal and tried my best to peer into its depths. What I saw shocked me to my very toes.  Inside the crystal, a small black haired child of no more than a year old lie suspended and sleeping.  The child wore a strange robe of blue, white, and gold unlike anything I'd ever seen made in Lunar.  I had no time to think about how the child got here in the first place because her eyes suddenly opened.  She had the most beautiful eyes of blue, I'd ever seen.  She blinked at me and then smiled when I stood gaping at her.  She reached out to me and the crystal melted away as she flew into my unsuspecting arms._

_I tried to ask this odd girl where on Lunar did she come from and how she got here but she only smiled and hugged me tight.  Without warning I was back in the silver room with a child in my arms.  My colleagues had searched the entire room for me and frantic about my departure, it seems, because when I suddenly returned they all ran to my side, asking questions and nearly yelling.  Then, they noticed the child and bombarded me with questions, none of which I could answer.  The girl seemed unfazed by the questions and promptly fell asleep in my arms…_

_Where this mere child came from I'll never know…  We tried to explain it away but her origin remains about as a much a mystery as it did when I found her.  It's been two days since… the child remains quiet, not even uttering a cry.  She just watches us with her huge blue gray eyes and smiles at me sometimes.  I take full responsibility for her because I was the one who found her in the first place.  Perhaps, there was some local village we missed along the way…  Perhaps…    I don't know…  Should I feel wrong for hoping that there is no village and that this little girl just appeared from the heavens and was meant for me to find._

_Mina and I have wanted children for some time…  Could I dare dream she is Midoriko's blessing…_

                The child continued to read, trying to find something that would disprove the evidence that lie before her in the pages of her father's journal.  Frantically, she read page after page and each entry made concrete what she'd feared.  Kagome-chan's eyes widened in disbelief as she whispered, "He's not my father…?  I'm a…  an orphan…"

                The young girl put the journal down as if she'd been burned and backed away from it.  Tears formed in her stormy eyes and she cried…  hard sobs of denial and shock.  Mina Higurashi came in her room with the intent of comforting the obviously distraught child but was dismayed when Kagome jerked away.

                "Kagome?  What's wrong, sweeting?  Why are you crying?" Mrs. Higurashi asked softly, not deterred by her daughter's reaction.  

                Kagome raised accusing eyes to her mother's as anger flowed through her, "Why didn't you tell me ?!"

                Mina frowned in confusion, "Tell you what?  I don't understand."  She tried to reach for Kagome again but the infuriated child pushed her hands away.

                "Don't touch me…  I'm not your child!!!" Kagome yelled.

                Mina Higurashi froze and tears glistened in her gentle brown eyes, "Kagome-chan…"

                "Don't lie to me…  You all lied enough…  Why didn't you tell me?  Were you ashamed…?  My name's not even Kagome is it..? Tell me the truth…  I'm a castaway, aren't I…  I got abandoned!" Kagome cried.

                "No…  please don't think that way…" Mrs. Higurashi pleaded.  

                Kagome shook her head, blocking out her mother's words and ran out of her bedroom door and out of the house.  She found solitude by the tree-lined pond just outside of her little house.  Wrapping her arms around her knees, she sobbed raggedly.  She cried for what seemed like hours until she had nothing left in her.  With dry, unblinking eyes she stared out at the pond, watching numbly as the colors of an oncoming sunset tinted the pink and gold.  

                "Onee-sama..?" 

                Kagome stiffened when she heard the questioning voice and the rustle of grass being trampled but she did not turn.  Souta, her four-year-old brother, came to a stop beside her and sat.  After picking up a rock and tossing it into the pond, her little brother sighed.

                "Onee-sama, mommy is really upset…  Why did you run away?" Souta asked.

                "Don't call me that…" Kagome replied numbly.

                "Call you what..?" Souta replied, more than a little confused at her odd behavior.  

                "I'm not your sister…" the older girl remarked stonily.

                "Why not?" Souta did not at all seemed shocked.

                Kagome continued to stare out at the pond while she answered in a voice devoid of emotion, "I was found…  Mommy did not…  Mommy and Daddy did not have me…  so I'm just an orphan they took in…"

                Souta was silent for a second, "Do you still love Mommy and Daddy?"

                "Yes… but…" Kagome looked at her brother, who was stirring up dirt with a twig.

                Souta looked up at her, "Do you still love me?"

                She nodded.

                "Then does that really matter?  I know Daddy loved you and Mommy loves or she wouldn't be so upset because you ran away…"

                Kagome was at a loss for words.  The shock and anger she'd felt at the discovery that she was not really a child of Mina and Hiro drained away.  

                "I only know you as my big sister and always will, I guess." Souta continued. "We all love each other…  Isn't that all that matters?"

                Kagome-chan looked up at the precocious child that was her brother and stood.  He didn't care that she wasn't his real sister by blood.  Maybe it was lack of experience that made him toss aside that detail as something minor and altogether unnecessary but it made Kagome feel ten times better.  The older child decided to stop wallowing in her own self-disgust and raised herself to her feet.  Souta reached out his hand and intertwined his small, dirty fingers with hers and together they walked back into the house.  

                Her mother was waiting there with tear eyes and a worried expression.  Mina Higurashi immediately embraced Kagome, whispering softly that she'd never been as happy as the moment she laid eyes on her.  Mina also went on to say that her daughter was a blessing and could never have been unwanted.  Evidently, the older woman accounted Kagome's arrival as a blessing and the reason Souta was born.  She said that Kagome made all her wishes come true.

***

                A sad smile spread across her features as she looked down at her yawning brother.  A week after her discovery, she began reading her father's journal once again, hoping to find some clue to her origins but alas… there was none.  Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts.

                _It doesn't matter anymore…  I have a family already. I have Momma, Souta, and Jii-chan, who loves me just as much as everyone else.  _

"Stop thinking sad stuff…" Souta reprimanded his sister between yawns. "I can always tell…"

                Kagome stuck her tongue out at her brother in reply and tickled him breathless.  Afterwards, she settled into bed with Souta beside her.  

                "So are you really nervous about tomorrow?" Souta whispered.

                "Sort of…" Kagome replied.

                "I don't see why you should be…  You're the best singer in the village and on this countryside… but that's my opinion." Souta opined. 

                "You just say that because you're my little brother…" Kagome chided lightly, "Now go to sleep or else you and I both will have bags the size of pillows in the morning.  That might be okay for you but who wants to see a singer with those?"

Souta snickered and then cuddled into a pillow, falling into slumber quickly.  Kagome stroked his dark brown hair and then fell back into the world of dreams.  This time without the threat of nightmares…


	3. On the Day of the Goddess

****Of course I don't own Inu Yasha or Lunar….  It's as simple as that…****

                The first rays of sunlight touched the rolling hills of the countryside, illuminating the vibrant green grass and blessing the little town Nor with its golden light.   At the break of dawn the cobbled streets of Nor usually were empty of the town's inhabitants, for many would still be in the process of rising to face the day.   This little town was by no means a bustling metropolis and too far from the sea to be utilized as a port town.  The citizens of Nor were merchants, farmers, and travelers who found the town far too endearing to leave behind or eschewed the busy, noisy streets of the big city.  Most townspeople commented that Nor was the ideal town, picturesque and peaceful.  Usually a morning in such a town would begin long after dawn and then the baker would open her doors and entice passerbys to venture into her shop with smell of fresh baked bread and goods.  The merchants set up their stands in the small town's square and bargained off their wares.  Although the streets were never too populated, the very town would emanate a subtle aura of energy and activity.  

                Today, however, was not the typical day in the life of the town of Nor.  Long before the first rays of sunlight touched the cobblestone streets and chased away the dark of night, people bustled through the streets in a flurry of activity that the little town rarely witnessed.  Depending upon the tall, lantern-like lamps that lined the streets of Nor and starlight, people raised colorful tents in the square, posted tall poles that were beribboned and covered in jewel colored flowers of silk.  Bright colored streamers connected buildings and the spirit of the season took full bloom even in the dead of night.  Workers murmured in excitement amongst each other and laughed for sheer joy of the day that was to come.  

                "Every year I wonder how we're going to top last year's Festival of the Goddess… and every year we seem to go above and beyond the call of duty…" an older man by the name of Meiji smiled as he wiped his slightly sweaty brow. 

                A younger gentleman by the name of Dita chimed in, "Yup, this is going to be the best of them all especially with Lady Kagome singing for the opening ceremonies."

                "Ahh, that Kagome…" Meiji sighed wistfully, "If only I was ten years younger…" 

                "Being a younger man won't make you unmarried, you know…" A gruff, bearded by the name Kai guffawed.  

                Meiji blushed and rubbed the back of his salt and pepper colored mane, "Leave it to you to spoil a good thought Kai…"

                The workers laughed.  Dita sighed, "Well, it seems the Kurashima heir, Lord Hojo, has his eye on the girl.  Us regular guys don't stand a chance."

                "That boy's a little too dim for our Kagome," a young woman opined as she put the finishing touches on a bow she'd placed on one of the street lights.  "He'll bore her to death I think and she doesn't seem to fancy him all that much either."

                "Always the blunt one, aren't you Tam?" another worker chortled, "I bet she hasn't the time for him, don't you think.  She's a pretty busy girl being a natural born healer, magic user, and can hunt with the best of them ... and a she can hold a tune. Sheesh…  If I had half the talent she has in her pinky finger, I wouldn't be hanging around this place for very long…"

                "I can't imagine this place without her, Shae…" Tam replied.

                Meiji paused, his keen brown eyes flickered in the light of the lamps, "Matsuo's girl is the best thing that's happened to our town in ages.  People pour in from every city just to hear the set of pipes she's got on her.  The inns are overflowing with people wanting to celebrate the day of the Goddess Midoriko with us.  I heard tell several big business guys tried to lure her away…  but our Kagome refused to budge."

                "I can't wait to see what she's got in store for us this time around…" Dita smiled as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

                After that little diatribe the small group of townspeople returned to working with vigor, determined to get all the preparations done before the sun reached its full height in the sky.

***

                Kagome blinked slowly then flung her arm over her eyes as sun poured through her window and onto her face. The sounds of the hustle and bustle in the town's square wafted through her slightly ajar window and straight to her ears.  Outside that same window a blue bird perched and began to chirp incessantly.

                _I get it… I get it…  I'm up…  _Kagome sigh as she rose slowly into a sitting position on her bed.  She yawned, stretching her arms and legs languidly before slipping out of bed and to her window.  The young girl's breath caught in her throat as she beheld the beauty that was the town of Nor.  The square was blanketed in a sea of flowers, ribbons adorned tall poles of white, and streamers blew gracefully in the spring breeze.  The sight brought a smile to her face and then she heard the chime of the clock tower.  It chimed six times in succession and then ceased.  

                "At least I know I'm up on time…" Kagome chimed and then ran her slim fingers through her blue-black tresses.  She frowned as her fingers tangled in the silken mass.  _I definitely need to get that under control. I can't have my hair attacking people or swallowing me while I sing.  I bet it looks a fright right now.  _

She stretched again and looked over at the rumpled mess that was her bed.  Souta lie burrowed deep into her quilted coverlet with his thumb stuck in his mouth.  Kagome did not have the heart to wake him because he looked so adorable in his sleep.  Instead, she made a mental note to tease him later about his thumb sucking habit.

"Time to get clean and then warm up for the opening ceremonies…" Kagome sighed and then began humming a few bars of a song as old as time, one she remembered singing with her father, Matsuo, before a campfire.  She could remember the way he would pretend to sing along and then his voice would always drop off and she would be singing alone.  He would listen with a smile as warm as the sun.  Kagome never seemed to notice until the very end and then she would playfully swat her father's arm and chastise him for not singing along.  Her father would always embrace her and say, "_I like hearing your voice far more than hearing my own… You've the voice of an angel…"_

Kagome sighed again and shook off that memory, not because it was unpleasant for she treasured her times with her father but, it made her sad that he could not be here to see her sing and see the young woman she'd become. "I wish you could be here to see me today…" she whispered before sighing and attempting to shake off the melancholy mood she developed anytime she thought about her dearly departed father.  "Cheer up silly…  Today is not day for sadness…" She chirped to herself in a way she knew Matsuo would say it and grabbed her things for her bath.  Once her arms were laden with her towels and bath supplies, she padded barefoot downstairs and into a room adjoined by a small hallway.  

When she opened the door, a cloud of steam enveloped her.  This room was her father's last addition to his quaint home and by far the most luxurious.  The little addition to their home was built over the vein of a hot spring and had a constant supply of pleasantly warm water for the household.  The interior of this room her father penned the "bathing room" was covered in marble and had a sunken marble pit and a skylight.  Matsuo had commented that this room was a mini-replica of a relic he once visited in his travels.  Kagome's mother had agonized over the cost but soon changed her tune when she laid eyes upon "this small piece of heaven".  Tall tropical plants lie in pots in each corner of the room and a little fountain constantly poured steamy water into the sunken pit.  

Kagome wasted no time in leaping into the warm depths of the small pool and sighed.  If allowed, she would spend hours in this room, but today of all days was not the day to lounge about.  The festival would begin a few shorts hours from now and she still had to put the last touches on her outfit and the song she must sing.   She hummed a few bars while washing her hair and then finished up.  After drying off, she dressed, wrapped her hair in a towel, and left the steamy chamber.  Shortly thereafter, she ran into her mom.

"Good morning, dearest!" Mina Higurashi piped as she hummed a merry tune.

Kagome smiled, "Good morning mom.  It's a great day for a festival, isn't it?"

"I've honestly never seen better weather.  But I'm sure I say that all the time so…." Mrs. Higurashi sighed and then smiled brightly, "I finished your outfit last night.  I've been itching to see you put it on but, I didn't want to drag you out of bed."

"Where is it?" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Well…" her mother sighed and cast her eyes downward to hide the mischievous sparkle dancing within them, "perhaps we should wait until after you break your fast and then you must practice…  Maybe we should wait until its time to perform.  No use in wasting your time…  After all it is only a dress…"

"Mooooommmm!" Kagome cried in exasperation, having missed the playful tinge in her mother's voice.

Mina Higurashi beamed at the crestfallen girl who seemed ready to leap out of her skin at a moments notice. "Well…" Despite her valiant effort, Kagome's mother could no longer maintain her hesitant demeanor, especially when she was now the recipient of the most persuasive puppy dog eyes she'd ever come across.   Laughing helplessly, she waved her small hands before her, "You are the most adorable little girl I've ever seen.  I've never been able to hold up very long when you get all pouty on me…  All right, I surrender; we can go see the dress now.  Besides, I need to do something with your hair.  Can't have you looking like you drowned before you go onstage…"

Kagome suppressed the childish urge to cheer and followed behind Mrs. Higurashi, singing softly, in voice soft yet rich and full, a cheerful ditty her father picked up in his travels, "There once was a maiden, so sweet and fair…  She wore starlight in her hair…  Her laugh could brighten up the sky…  Her frown made rain fall by the by…  So never sadden this cheerful bud or you'll be victim to a flood…"  

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and joined in, her voice lilting and light; "There was once was a maiden with a voice so light… She could sing right through the sky…  Her song could make an old man feel spry…  Her rage could crumble mountains high…  So never anger this tender lass or your next breath may be your last…"

The two women laughed in unison.  Laughter was not an uncommon thing in their household.   Mrs. Higurashi was a stern believer in the power of happiness.   Even in the darkest of hours, she encouraged her children to believe that there was always hope.  In her heart, she knew there was always therefore, she endeavored to ingrain her joy of life and happiness in Souta and Kagome.  

Mina and her daughter continued to carry on and giggle helplessly as they entered their modest common area consisting of the kitchen, a large hearth, the dining table, and a few small couches and small tables for entertaining guests.  Their gaiety interrupted Reyas Higurashi, Matsuo's father and a retired archaeologist, who was sitting by the hearth reading a stack of papers.  

"In the spirit of the day already, I see…" he commented affably even as he raised a grizzled gray brow slightly.

"Can you blame us, Jii-chan?" Kagome smiled as she walked over to his side and a small kiss on his parchment cheek.

"Children nowadays…" her grandfather commented as he chuckled.  "Have far too much energy that they do not put to good use…"

The recipient of his redundant lecture rolled her blue grey eyes, "Yes… yes… Jii-chan.  I studied magic, math, and history last night and the day before that and so on.  I even worked as an assistant to Mama during week when she was doing her rounds as the town healer.  I think I deserve a day off, don't you?  Besides, it's the Festival of Midoriko, a truly historical event.  I would be foolish not to participate and the town voted me the to be the principal singer.  How many opportunities will I have to do that?"

Reyas tried unsuccessfully to suppress a smile; "You've been picked every year since you reached fourteen."

"I cannot help it if the town's people resort to emotional blackmail…" Kagome bit back a smile and sighed dramatically.  

"Yes… yes… there is that…  I suppose I could let you fall back in your studies _yet_ again…" he replied with sham gravity.

Mina snorted in an attempt to stem her laughter and Kagome irreverently stuck her tongue out at her grandfather, which caused the old man to burst into laughter.  "I see we need to work on your negotiation skills…" Then he stood, clapping his thin hands together once, "Now Mina, where is that dress that you've been anxious to show my impertinent granddaughter?"

"Hey!  No fair…  You guys were going to start without me!" Souta cried still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked in on the trio.  

Kagome affectionately ruffled his mused dark brown locks and teased, "You looked so adorable while you were sleeping, lazybones…  I dare not wake you.  You should have seen him Mama… he had his thumb in his mouth and all like an adorable little_"

"I do not suck my thumb!" Souta exclaimed even as a guilty blush stained his suntanned cheeks. "Sucking thumbs are for babies and I, for one, am not a baby."

His mother smiled and pulled him into her arms, "You'll always be my little baby."

His mother's embarrassing cooing tore another exclamation from Souta, "Moooommm!!!!!"

Kagome chuckled behind her hands and her grandfather watched the whole exchange with a mix chagrin and humor.  "Mina, stop emasculating the boy.  That's not the way to treat the future man of the house."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and pinched her son's cheek as she released her hold on his wriggling body, "He's just soooo cute!  I can't help it."

That statement caused another round of giggling from Kagome and Souta's pink cheeks became alarmingly red.  

Grandpa Higurashi cleared his throat loudly and then spoke, "So about Kagome's dress?"

"Ah yes…" her mother sighed, "The moment we have all been waiting for…" Mina walked over to the closet nearest the closet and pulled a tall stand covered by a sheet.  "I hope you like what I've done.  I had this idea in my mind for some time.  I…  Oh dash it…  I'm not good at speeches… Just look for yourselves."  Mrs. Higurashi pulled the sheet off of the stand to reveal a beautiful dress hanging gracefully from a cloth-covered mannequin.  

Everyone was when they caught sight of Kagome's new dress.  Kagome's eyes widen in awe of what she beheld.  She walked over to the dress and skimmed her hand reverently over the its shimmering fabric.  "Oh, Mama it's lovely… It's…" The young girl did not think words would do her mother's creation any justice so she stopped trying.  The dress was a confection designed with fitted bell sleeves that draped off the shoulders.  The overskirt was deep blue threaded through with silver and had an arched symmetrical hem that fell to mid-thigh in the front and dipped down to the knee in the back.  The neckline, sleeves, and the hem of the overskirt were trimmed in a pattern of blue, white and silver.  The first underskirt was pearlescent sky blue in color, a bit higher in the neckline, slightly longer in the sleeves and length of the dress so that it showed beneath her overskirt.  The last underskirt matched the border of her overskirt and mimicked the fashion of the first underskirt.  It also served as a petticoat with several frothy skirts connected to it.  There was also a matching patterned garter, a deep blue and silver cuff for her arm and a pin of matching silk flowers for Kagome's hair.   

Kagome looked up at her mother with blue-grey eyes full of wonder and asked, "How ever did you find time to make something so beautiful?"

Mrs. Higurashi only winked and smiled, "It's a mom thing…"

Her daughter wasted no time showing her gratitude.  She embraced her tightly as she exclaimed, "Thank you, Mama!  It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Mina held her daughter at arms length and then smiled, "Now, we must do something about your hair."

"What about breakfast?" Souta whined.

Jii-chan spoke up, "I'll see to it…"

Souta groaned in agony, "On second thought, I can wait until the festivities begin.  There will be plenty of food then."

Kagome laughed again but her grandfather huffed in disapproval.  

"Well, that's the last time I extend my services to you, you ungrateful whelp." He muttered.

Souta, however, was not aware of his grandfather's disapproval because he quitted the room long before Jii-chan could mutter a word.  Kagome's slightly miffed grandfather went back to the business of reading the stack of papers he had beside him. Mina sat Kagome down by the warm hearth and brushed her hair until it crackled and fell in thick glossy waves over her shoulders and partially down her back.  After that, her mother stood back and looked at her handiwork.

"Well, that should be good enough for now.  We can finish the rest in the dressing room at the square.  No sense getting you all dolled up here.  I'm ready to go, are you?" Mina stated with finality.

Kagome nodded but the butterflies of excitement were already fluttering in her stomach.  She helped her mother pack up her things and pressed another kiss on her grandfather's cheek, "Don't linger around the house too long.  I want you and Souta to be in the front row."

"Of course, my dear." He replied and patted her smooth cheek.

As she and her mother were leaving, Kagome shouted up the stairs, "Hey brat, you better be in the front row or when I see you next, I'll tickle you to death."

She received a muffled reply but knew it was positive.  With that, she smiled a knowing smile at her mom and they both walked out of the door and out onto the busy streets of Nor.  People hustled and bustled about them, laughing and cheering.  Some recognized Kagome immediately and stopped to greet her.  

"I can't wait to hear you sing…" one young lady exclaimed.

Kagome expected to be waylaid a bit but she and her mother hoped to get to the square as expediently as possible because they still had preparations to complete.  Kagome also needed time to warm up.  However, she and her mother's hopes to get to their destination without a prolonged hitch went up in smoke as Kagome's three friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, came hurtling towards them.  They were abound with excessive energy and overflowing with the latest gossip and chatter.  Kagome was hard pressed to understand a word they said and her mother smiled in a bewildered fashion.  Kagome was fast becoming flustered with the girls' nonstop chatter and tried to find a way to extricate herself quickly.  Time was slipping away.

"I'm sorry you guys…  I have to_" Kagome began quickly.

"Oh my Goddess!  Here comes Hojo-kun!  Kagome look!" Ayumi cried excitedly.

Kagome's hopes of escape plummeted as Hojo approached with a determined gleam in his eye.  Hojo Kurashima had been courting Kagome for months, determined to make her his wife and future leading lady of the town of Nor.  His father was the reigning mayor and his family was quite wealthy.  On top of it all Hojo was quite handsome but unfortunately for him, Kagome could muster no more than friendly affection toward him and she had no desire to boost her social status or tie herself to him in matrimony or any other for that matter.  Mentally grimacing at the prospect of confronting Hojo-kun right in front of her friends, Kagome plastered on a smile over her clenched teeth and looked over at her mother in despair.  Mina Higurashi looked as if she were going to burst into laughter at any moment in spite of her daughter's situation.   

Hojo politely greeted everyone and then turned his warm brown eyes to Kagome, "Hello, Miss Kagome.  You are looking quite lovely this morning.  I cannot wait to hear you sing."  He pulled out a bouquet of colorful flowers, "I brought these for you…"

Surprisingly enough, Kagome's trio of friends remained silent throughout this interaction and watched with wide-eyed amazement.

"Thank you, Hojo-kun.  The flowers are very pretty…" Kagome replied demurely, "I apologize for my rudeness but I must be on my way.  I have to get ready for the show. See you all later."  With that being said, she grabbed her mother and rushed off, leaving behind a stunned quartet.

"That boy looks at you as if you were the goddess herself." Her mother jokingly stated as they slowed their pace.

"I wish he wouldn't.  There are hundreds of pretty girls who would love to be with him." Kagome sighed.  "I have no idea why he is so adamant about being with me."

Mina looked at Kagome and smiled.  Her daughter was startlingly pretty and she seemed not to know it.  Her very energy and warm spirit emanated from her and made her even more beautiful.  She was graceful and kind.  She could sing like a bird and climb a tree like one of the boys.  She wasn't afraid to just be herself and made all those she encountered comfortable.  She had courage, wit, wisdom, and a wide-eyed innocence that still amazed her mother to this day.  While girls her age endeavored to be as petite and girlish as possible, Kagome had taken to sticking her nose a history book, reading her father's maps, perfecting a spell she learned, or wrestling with Souta.  An even more so, Kagome Higurashi was elusive and mysterious.  Mina saw sometimes that Kagome hid a wealth of emotion and knowledge behind her stormy, blue-grey eyes.  Her mother saw through the sunny persona her daughter always sought to portray but never pressed Kagome for answers.  In due time, Kagome would confide in her. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome's turned to answer he forlorn daughter, "I guess it is the Kurashima image he's trying to uphold.  You are one of the most popular and sought after females in the town.  Or maybe he fell head over heel in love.  Who knows?"

Kagome sighed and just shook her ebony haired head.  She could do without his attentions.  He was sweet and kind but, he did not understand her or how she felt about anything in general.  He thought the idea of traveling was only a good idea if they carried a million servants along and stayed in the best inns.  He couldn't understand her longing to see the world and the raw beauty of nature.  He didn't know she wished to blaze a trail across the countryside and perhaps unearth legends and lore as old as time itself.  While Matsuo was not her father in blood she somehow inherited his love of adventure and his passion for discovery and the advent of knowledge.  Hojo-kun was obsessed with all that was fashionable and had an archaic view of women and their duties.  A wife to him would mean a gracious hostess and a beautiful airhead.  Whenever Kagome began talking about adventure Hojo would nod politely but never really listen and then he would go on to talk some dress that would absolutely perfect on her.

"I couldn't possibly marry him.  I am not the kind of girl he wants, whether or not he knows that." Kagome stated with finality.

"I know." Her mother simply relied.  

She and her mother walked in silence until they came to the center of activity known simply as Towns Square.   The stage in the center was already set and people were bustling about or standing in groups watching the preparation.    

Kagome sighed, "We are finally here…"

"Come we haven't much time." Mrs. Higurashi urged her tiring daughter.

They were discovered by one of the organizers of the festival and both were hustled of to the dressing room.  Mrs. Higurashi helped her into her dress and then brushed her hair.  Then she caught some her daughter's thick blue-black tresses into her clip of silken flowers at the crown of Kagome's head and let the rest fall in a gleaming mass over shoulders and back.  She added a bit of lip cream and some sparkles to her eyelids and stepped to observe her work.

"You look wonderful…" her mother smiled.

Kagome took a good in her dressing room mirror and her eyes widened.  She had been so busy practicing scales and bits and pieces of the ceremonial song she was to sing, she didn't even notice the transformation taking place.  "Oh Mama!  I look so different! I look…"

Her mother supplied an example readily, "Like a grand lady."

Kagome stood and did a twirl in a pair of white, heeled slippers that had an ankle strap that her mother carefully embroidered with a pattern of blue and silver.  Then she turned back to her beaming mother and blinked back tears of happiness.  "Oh mama!  You made me look so pretty!"

"It wasn't hard.  In my honest opinion, you are quite beautiful regardless of what you happen to be wearing." Mina smiled.

Kagome laughed, "You say that because you're my mom."

Mina Higurashi opened her mouth to reply but interrupted by a stagehand.

"You are on in five minutes, Miss Kagome." 

Kagome nodded and then went over and hugged her mom. "You are the best…."

Mina engulfed Kagome in a maternal embrace and sighed, "You, my dear, are the best…" 

Kagome hugged her mother tightly and then released her and stepped back, "I guess I should get going now…"

Her mother nodded, "I will be watching you from off stage…"

Kagome smiled again and then filed out of her little dressing room to find the stagehand waiting with an air of impatience outside.  Kagome took a deep breath and approached him.

"Lead the way…"  She said cheerfully, not taking to notice of the way the young man jolted when he set eyes upon her.  

Kagome remained completely oblivious to his reaction.  Instead, she smiled and lightly placed her hand on his arm.  In an effort to relieve the mounting tension in her belly, the young singer tried to expend her nervous energy by engaging the blushing, stuttering young stagehand in conversation.  Within several minutes they were chatting like old friends.  

Mrs. Higurashi could not suppress the wide smile that graced her serene features as she watched her daughter being lead away.  She, more than anyone else, knew that Kagome was blissfully unaware of her effect on the opposite sex. Ever since she was a mere babe, Kagome had young admirers at her side.  Mina chuckled softly, her daughter never questioned it, running and playing amongst them as if she were one of the boys.  It never occurred to her in all her young years that those wistful stares and bright blushes were for her.  Mrs. Higurashi sighed and shook her head.  Maybe it had occurred to her talented daughter but went unacknowledged.  Who could possibly ignore the string of suitors that had appeared ever since Kagome came of age?  The most prominent of them, Hojo Kurashima, heir to the leadership of Nor and young playboy, had publicly made his intent to woo and marry Kagome known, much to the chagrin of the object of his affection.   Mina shook her head and sighed at her thoughts.  Everyone thought she was a lucky girl.  Mina knew it wasn't true.  From the day Matsuo arrived on her doorstep with an ethereal little girl with a mop of bright blue-black hair and big stormy blue eyes, Mina knew that she was no ordinary child.  There was an aura of mystery and untapped potential that shimmered so brightly around the child that only a fool would have missed it.  Mrs. Higurashi knew then and she knew now that Kagome had a greater purpose and that she was a blessing.  She also knew that Kagome could never be happy forever living in the Nor.  Kagome craved adventure and the mystique of the unknown.  Her daughter craved the world that Matsuo knew outside of Nor.  Mina smiled a little sadly at this.  Even though Kagome was not she and Matsuo's blood child, she somehow inherited his love of adventure.  Mina sighed as she remembered all the times that she'd witnessed her daughter bent over one of Matsuo's travel logs following her husband's death.  She knew that the young girl idolized her husband. 

 Besides her wanderlust, Kagome's powers were blossoming at an alarming rate. Her skills for healing magic were far beyond the scope of Mina or any other healer in the town and her command of spells grew stronger with each passing day.  Being a petty healer and homebound trophy wife in the secluded town of Nor was no life for Kagome.  Mina knew this and while it did make her sad, she felt a little better about the decision she and her father in law made for Kagome's future.  Only problem would be getting her stubborn daughter to agree with the decision. 

Mina ran her short shiny brown locks and smiled.  Despite her years, she was still a very pretty woman and warm hearted.  Tragedy had taken some of the light from her big brown eyes but she always found of reason to smile.  Today, of course, was just as good a reason as any to be cheerful and so Mina decided to shake off her serious thoughts and left the dressing room to find a nice place to view her daughter's performance.

***

Kagome fiddled with her dress and tugged at a lock of her hair for what seemed like the thousandth time before finally sighing in frustration.  She was nervous and fidgety.  Since Marcus the stagehand had left her side she was left to her own devices, which ultimately meant she was left to agonize over her performance.   No matter how many times she sang, Kagome always felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach and was prone to internal bouts of hysteria.  

"I think I'm going to be sick…" she muttered as she fidgeted once again.  "I will not look outside at the crowd again…  I will not… I will not…"

In the end, she gave in to her impulse for the tenth time and peeked through the heavy scarlet curtain at the loud and restless crowd around the platform stage.  The band was still setting up in the pit and some people were milling about around the stage fixing things.  The crowd was large and loud.  Kagome's blue eyes widened as she took the mob that she was to sing before.

"Oh my Goddess!  That's the biggest crowd I've ever seen.  Please do not let me make a fool of myself…  Oh Midoriko give me strength…" Kagome whispered as she crossed her fingers.

If the Goddess was indeed listening on the day of the festival dedicated to her, she gave no sign or perhaps, Kagome was far too nervous to notice the nuances of such divine power.  Instead, she paced and hummed bars in a last ditch effort to perfect every last note she practiced.  When the backstage crew began yelling for the pull of the curtains and the band struck a chord Kagome gave up all efforts to hum and nearly shrieked as she ran to take her position on the stage.  She looked over to her right and saw he mother standing on the sidelines smiling encouragingly.  Kagome took a deep calming breath and smiled back.  

As the curtain pulled away slowly revealing the sunny town square, her mind cleared of all nervousness and her body lost its rigidity.  Excitement began to flow through her veins with the pulse of the music as the melodic resonance of several string instruments, the drums, flutes, and a lone ocarina washed over her.  The cheers from the crowd heightened her senses and the she felt the beginnings of magic spark within her as she opened her mouth to sing.  

 **Come, the Blue Star beckons you to dance… While stars sway like fireflies…**

**                                Amidst its beauteous blue light…**

**                                So bright it rivals the dark void of night…**

**                                So bright it rivals the sun's rays of light…**

**                Reflecting the power of Midoriko's Might…**

Kagome's voice lilted and flowed like honey, the timbre light yet rich to the ears.  Her voice was strong reaching and commanding, yet not overpowering.  Her voice reached even the farthest from the stage.  She sang a lilting melody that danced over the tune and inspired the spirit of the season.  As she came to the chorus, her voice rose in crescendo, beckoning the crowd to respond.   

**                Blue Elegance…  The Goddess gladly smiles upon thee…**

**                                Please bless us with your glory…**

**                                O, how we rejoice for thee…**

**                                May you always shine…**

**                With such Blue Elegance…**

Unable to deny her cheerful summons, the crowd began to rhythmically sway and the bold began to dance in time. Kagome also moved in time with the music and soon became so caught up in the energy of the crowd and of the song itself that she danced and twirled.  Her voice never faltered nor did she miss a step as the air sparkled about her, pulsing as the song rose and fell…  Her voice lilted over every note, sometimes light and cheerful and then sultry and rich.  

**                                Come, the Goddess beckons you to dance…**

**                                Lift your hands in praise…**

**                                Lift your voices to the sky and begin to chant…**

**                                                So beautiful, her smiles light up the sky…**

**                                                So beautiful, her smiles make the sun cry…**

**                                We live to bask in Midoriko's light…**

                She enraptured the crowd with each verse.  Unable to deny the spell she cast upon them, the crowd became a moving mass of sheer energy and joy.  Not one amongst the roiling sea of people remained untouched by Kagome's magic.  The elderly cheered and whooped.  Young children with fists full of brightly colored balloons let loose yips of glee and looked up at Kagome with wide eyes full of wonder.  Couples embraced and spun each other about as they sang in synch with the young girls weaving her magic on stage.

**                Blue Elegance…  **

**                                The Goddess gladly smiles upon thee…**

**                                Please bless us with your glory…**

**                                O, how we rejoice for thee…**

**                                May you always shine…**

**                With such Blue Elegance…**

Kagome lifted her hands to the sky as colorful streamers fluttered past her on currents of wind.  Her voice rose to the goddess, using her gift to entreaty the townspeople to feel the joy that burst from her bosom.  She was only vaguely aware of the crowd below her because the colors of the song she sang danced before her like the shiny ribbons and colored confetti that created a whirlwind about her body.  Backstage, her mother wiped a lone tear of pride from her eyes even as she softly sang the tune she'd heard Kagome practice for months.  It was not of great importance to her that she heard the song numerous times for pride filled her chest every time she heard the melodious voice of her daughter.  Mina remembered how hard her young daughter tried to perfect the song she now sang with such energy.  She remembered the tears of frustration and the sheer determination that gleamed in her blue-grey eyes, all culminating in this moment.  Looking at the radiant woman child weaving magic on the stage; Mina knew now just as she'd known so many years ago that Kagome was destined to be more than just a simple girl.  .     ****

**                Come, destiny lies before you…**

**                                The Dear Goddess implores you…**

**                                Lift thy hands to the sky…**

**                                                Come, the sky sparkles above thee…**

**                                                O, How the Goddess does love thee…**

**                                                No, you needn't ask why…**

Kagome reached out to the enraptured crowd as little globes of light danced off her fingertips, circling and mincing like fireflies through the crowd.  Some gasped while others reached for the elusive pinpoints of light.   All stood in awe of this woman who literally lit the stage with her spirit and beautiful melody that poured from her lips.  "She's like the goddess…",  one woman whispered in reverence.  Some nodded in agreement.  Most were too absorbed with celebrating to take heed to the much else.       

**                Just Dance…**

**                                With …**

**                                                Such…**

**                Blue Elegance…  **

**                                The Goddess gladly smiles upon thee…**

**                                Please bless us with your glory…**

**                                O, how we rejoice for thee…**

**                                May you always shine…**

**                With such Blue Elegance…**

**                                With such Blue Elegance…**

Kagome's voce dropped to a mere whisper and the band continued to play.  With each passing moment, the music faded to until the song came to an end.   The magic remained in the air and the colorful bits and ribbons still danced on the wind. When the crowd finally realized that the song ended, a deafening roar of cheers and applause filled the air.  The surprised singer could only bow and smile as a shower of flower petals and cheers rained down on her.  Kagome was in awe of and slightly embarrassed by the ovation from the audience. Bawdy whistles and cries for and encore made her blush profusely.   They chanted her name and cheered even as the announcer came to inform the crowd of the next act.  Cries of disappointment and muttering filled the air as Kagome bowed once more and made a quick exit.  

                The young girl skipped backstage straight into the arms of her mother, who embraced her heartily and congratulated her success .

                "You were so beautiful out there, Kagome-chan…  I almost couldn't believe it was you…" Mina smiled radiantly.

                "Oh mama, I could barely believe it myself.  I was so nervous I thought I was going to choke," Kagome replied excitedly.  

                Mina chuckled, "I doubt they would have noticed if you had…  All the men in the crowd were drooling…"

                Her daughter blushed profusely, "Mom!  That's gross."

                Mrs. Higurashi shrugged even as she but back a smile, "I'm sure young Kurashima will have some more competition…"

                At the mention of Hojo, Kagome rolled her eyes, "Do not remind me…"

                "Well, you'll see him soon enough…" 

                  A groan of despair was Kagome's only reply.

                Mina continued with her trademark cheerfulness, "Well, we must go find Grandpa and Souta.  I'm sure they are getting impatient waiting for our arrival.  It is the day of the festival after all…" 

                Her daughter perked up, "Yes, it is the day to be carefree and joyful.  Let's get going."

****

**_I am so sorry it took me this to get this chapter up and going.  I've been running about with my head cut off and an author without a head can't write.  (insert weak laughter here)  I fully intend to finish this story and I'm working on the next chapter of my other story Let Me be With You..  Yes, I'm working on it.  I haven't forgotten anyone.  Hope you guys like the song I wrote to go with this story.  Expect more to come, after all, Lunar does have a bunch of songs that went with the storyline.  Writing songs that make sense is hard job ya know!  Anyways… I've dispensed with the laziness and hopefully much of the drama that comes along with being me and now I will be able to write until my hearts content.  Expect more from me in the near future_**

****

**_Megami_****_ no Hikari._****__**


End file.
